Re:Love's Influence on the Heart
by the-titan-that-never-was
Summary: The story of a forgotten trio, this tale follows them on their journey to becoming keyblade masters.
1. Chapter I

**_~2/11/2019 This story is about to get a major makeover. I've done a lot of thinking and plotting over the years since becoming an author on fanfiction. This story will not only follow one character, but now three as the "Forgotten Trio". Continue to read on to see this new life I've given to a worn out story. _**

**_***Disclaimer*** I do NOT take credit for any concepts or characters of the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series. I do not own any rights to Disney nor am I affiliated with Disney. _**

* * *

_**The Promised Beginning — Logan**_

"Oh I don't think so brother—"

"Not a chance boys!"

We raced to get to training on time. With her now ahead of us, our newest competition was proving to be tougher than either myself or Jackson believed her to be.

We reached the training area just in time for the Master to enter. Jackson shoved us aside assuming a position in front of us, our teacher simply glaring.

"You three, you're hardly ever on time." He scolded. "How can you expect to be Keyblade Masters when you can't even arrive to training at the scheduled time."

"Apologies, Master—" I spoke up, stepping forward.

"And you! You are the more well behaved of your group, I didn't expect you to fall to the influence of the other two." He interrupted as I shied away. "All three of you show excellent promise for the future of all key bearers." He gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Master Eraqus." Jackson quietly added.

"As you know, your final examination is coming soon. I have asked a few- old friends to help with the testing process."

"Old friends?" I questioned.

"Yes. Acquaintances of mine, so you three had better be on your best behaviour for them." He turned away from us.

"What of the exam? What will we be doing?" The newest of our group spoke up. My brother and I exchanging glances.

She was lost, not of our world lost. The Master believed she showed strength with wielding a Keyblade because of this. She had no memory of her past, not even her name. So Master Eraqus opted to call her Celina. It was never really clear why he chose that name.

Celina had quickly caught up with my brother and I in our studies.

"I will not answer any questions pertaining to your Mark of Mastery Exam. That is for you to find out yourselves."

A groan erupted from all three of us.

"Now, questions aside. You three need to brush up on your skills. Each of you have quite a few weaknesses that could prove problematic during the exam." He explained.

"Jackson, you have a strong idea of offence but your defense against magic could use some work. You have the speed and agility to remedy this, use that to your advantage. Logan, you are too rash with rushing in to attack. Take your time to plan ahead, strengthen your defenses and magic as well. As for you, Celina, you have started training late and tend to fall behind your peers, I know you struggle since you are younger but this is no excuse." He paced in front of us as he critiqued.

"But—" Jackson started.

"No…" a hushed warning escaped me.

"I have studied you three for some time now, if you have doubts then you may take your leave immediately." An awkward silence fell across the room.

The Master was a Father and family to us we hadn't known. I knew he only meant the best for us but abandoning our training would leave us without a home.

"Very well." He straightened up. "I am only preparing you for this Mark of Mastery Exam. Darkness has always been a threat… and as your mentor I expect the best from you. I'll observe your training for today, afterwards you will have a few days to prepare for the exam yourself. I will be open to questions you have in regards to preparedness."

"Yes sir." Celina piped up.

"Understood." Jackson mumbled.

"Yes Master Eraqus." I added in understanding.

We began our daily training, focusing on what we needed to work on. We worked separately for a while before sparring, using ourselves as practice to work on our weaknesses.

After taking down a few targets the Master called us to the sparring area.

I faced off against my brother, Keyblade in hand.

_Remember what he said. Stop and think before rushing in. _I wasn't well versed in magic as much as I should be but I knew Jackson was weak against magic based attacks. He would prepare for whatever attack I could bring him.

I decided on launching a fire blast at him instead of a head on attack as I usually went for.

"Aye, watch it!" He shouted just barely able to dodge out of the way.

"Quit complaining! We should be focusing on our training." I laughed eyeing him again for any attacks.

We worked best together, taking on targets that were set up but occasionally we would spar and oftentimes it ended up getting out of hand.

"Best watch your back too!" A shout came from behind as Celina rushed me. Our Keyblades clashing with sparks.

Distracted with her, I took my eyes off Jackson. I struggled against her, we hadn't sparred among ourselves in quite some time.

"W-who are you and what h-have you done with Cel?" Normally kept her distance, using ranged attacks and magic. She's gotten a lot stronger.

"Logan, duck!" I heard Jackson shout from behind me. Not knowing what he had planned I did as he said, backing down and ducking away.

A blast of cold icy wind nearly took my head off as the block of ice barrelled towards her.

"You guys really need to brush up on your magic!" She laughed, surrounding herself in flames as the ice melted before reaching her.

She had successfully blocked his attack, remaining unharmed.

_Alright. Magic it is then. _

I summoned all the strength I could. The electricity already beginning to crackle around me, leaving my hair to stand on end. Once I had built up enough energy, I sent the powerful attack directly for her.

She countered again, this time a gust of wind surrounding her. My attack was now redirected towards Jackson.

Before he could react the wind sent the surging bolts straight for him, knocking him down.

"I-I'm good." He coughed, feeling the full force of my attack. "I'll just b-be here for a bit." He painfully chuckled.

Celina was well versed in magic. She knew more spells than both of us combined. This made up for her lack in physical skills and attacks but I could tell she had been training on her own though.

_Well… magic won't do. _I sighed. _Perhaps there's another way. _

I contemplated my next move, instead of pushing my way through like I usually do. Ranged attacks could work…

I incased my Keyblade in wind, hurling it at her. With little time to react she couldn't block. I had made a direct hit, my weapon returning to me.

"Ha!" I rushed in for a combo, only to be blocked and countered by her. I was knocked to the ground as I was winded.

She leaned over me smiling. "Now's not the time for a nap." Reaching out she helped me up. I groaned leaning up. I glanced over not seeing my brother anywhere.

"Huh. We seem to be missing someone." I looked around, still no sign of Jackson.

Just as I turned to face her again, his Keyblade flew from nowhere, landing hits on us. I felt weightless as we were now both floating, unable to move.

"Oh, clever Jacky!" Celina smiled. "Casting gravity to immobilize us."

I had shifted upside down as he attacked with a raid again. The effect suddenly wore off, dumping us both back down. My landing was not so graceful as I ended up being folded into the ground.

"You know I don't like heights." I mumbled with a mouthful of grass.

"_Stop_!" Celina shouted. Jackson stayed frozen on the spot as she lowered her Keyblade. "Heh, if only I had my pen with me." She approached him as she scrutinized his expression, settling for pushing over his stiff body instead.

He returned to normal shortly thereafter, shocked to find himself met face to face the the ground once more.

She erupted with laughter as he accepted his defeat.

I got back up, stepping over to her. "You truly are a master of spells, a witch even please teach us your ways." I bowed with a smirk.

"Why thank— hey, wait a minute now." Her thankfulness quickly turned to annoyance as she caught my insult.

It continued into laughter from all of us as we joined him in the grass.

We were by no means done with training for today. I had seen improvement in all of us from the last few weeks we had been working. I'm sure that Master Eraqus saw this too.

Passing the Mark of Mastery Exam was our key to becoming master Keyblade wielders. We were in this together. Our family may be dysfunctional but it was family nonetheless. All three of us would pass, we had to.

"So Jacky, how did you recover from my counter attack and stay hidden for so long?" Celina smirked, questioning him.

"Pssh, as if I'd give away all my secrets." He scoffed.

"You used ethers didn't you?" I butted in.

"What— no." He lied.

"That still doesn't explain how you were hiding though." Celina interrupted.

"Trade secret, like I said." Jackson boasted.

"Alright, you've had your break. Back to individual work, I will speak to each of you before we return here again." Master Eraqus appeared again, causing us to scramble back to our designated training areas.

I watched as we all parted, with Eraqus meeting with my brother first.


	2. Chapter II

_**A/N: This story is quickly coming together, just as I have come back from the dead. The fandom is once again alive with the last installment of the "Dark Seeker Saga". Hope you're enjoying (have enjoyed) Kingdom Hearts III. This story is going to be updated rather quickly. It will follow the series thus far, so be on the look out! **_

_**~the_titan_that_never_was**_

* * *

_**Future Masters — Jackson**_

We had been late to training again. This would certainly not leave the Master in good terms with us today. _It had been my fault after all. _

I had taken the criticism too harshly. I needed to push myself more.

We were always told to keep the Light and Darkness within us in balance… I felt more in tune with my Darkness. It made me stronger. I had to be. _I wasn't strong enough to protect Logan and myself the first time. _

We had daily training and that was already tiring. Despite Master Eraqus' warnings to not meddle with the Darkness… I had been practicing. I spent my nights sneaking away and training on my own. I couldn't be that weak anymore. The Light still remains, I can still control my Darkness I am just unbalanced.

I had just begun to manifest voids and portals without the use of my Keyblade armor. We weren't permitted to use it outside of practice anyways. In the nights on my own training, I hadn't actually stepped through the dark portals I created out of fear that I couldn't come back. No one else knew about this. I wasn't certain how I was able to do this myself.

I had known that Eraqus was watching our training. I was careful not to show how much I had been practicing with my Darkness on my own. I had used a portal in training today. If anyone had seen, I would be immediately demoted. I would not have a chance to take the Mark of Mastery Exam again. _I had to pass, I have to become a Master. _

"Jackson, you've done exceedingly well lately and have shown great improvement. You have been practicing on your own, haven't you?" He questioned.

"Y-yes sir." I took down one of the immobile targets set up to distract myself. _Did he know? _

"Well, keep working with your skills. You are first group I've trained this young. Each of you are promising, you each have your own unique style of combat and if you worked together, you three would be unstoppable." He gave a gentle smile before stepping away.

_Good… he doesn't know. _I continued to practice on my own using my Darkness to aid me.

_I knew this was wrong. Many Keyblade wielders in the past fell to Darkness and were claimed by it. _Those dark creatures swallowed anyone in their path, including my own parents.

_All I could do was cower and hide with my brother. _

The Heartless had claimed my family long ago. I resented every moment I spent in hiding. _Becoming a Keyblade Master—_

It was a story my Father had told me. A world unlike any other.

"_Far away there is a World of fairy tales. It is a World filled with Light. The Light gave birth to many lesser worlds, and then embraced them. The source of Light is Kingdom Hearts, and the key that protects it is the χ-blade. So long as it endured, it was believed that the World's Light would shine eternal. However, bright Light casts shadows that beget Darkness. Darkness brings anxiety and fear, awakening desire. Formerly hidden in the depths of the heart, Darkness turns to chaos and begins to spread across the World._

_To halt the advancing Darkness, those who desire Light forge Keyblades in the image of the χ-blade and set out on an adventure across the World."_

_It was something I always remembered. No matter how much I had forgotten from my past, or that night I still knew that story. I would have been claimed by Darkness had it not been for my brother. As infuriating as he could be sometimes… he was my Light. _

I focused on training, seeing Master Eraqus now approaching Celina.

_In a way, she was my Light too._

She was so young. She had no one, just like Logan and myself. The Master had taken us in and we trained for some years before we had met her. He said she came from another world_; Radiant Garden. _It wasn't just a fairy tale, there were other worlds out there. Celina was proof of this.

She was strong. The three of us quickly became inseparable. New bonds formed this family through friendship. _I would do anything to keep it this way. _

Darkness was always close to me. Always over powering my Light. I could never keep my balance to be equal. It was more— comfortable and familiar to me. Darkness always seemed cold and unforgiving to others… my own Darkness was different. It was warm, it kept me strong and that's how it always was. Just lingering there. I knew better than to pry but this was truly the only way for me to protect what I hold dear to me.

_Becoming a Master to protect the ones I love. This is what I want to do._

* * *

_**Thoughts so far? Criticism is always appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter III

_**Latest Chapter in, we continue with this trio of future keyblade masters.**_

* * *

_**Radiant Garden — Celina**_

"You've kept up your studies well, Celina. Excellent work." Master Eraqus approached me.

"You've surpassed my expectations, especially with magic. You are using spells that not many even know at a higher level." He continued.

"Thank you, Master." I felt my face flush.

"The boys hardly have a grasp on spells. I'm thankful that I have at least gotten to one of you." He chuckled. "You stay with your practice and methods and you'll soon surpass them as well."

I didn't even know what to say. _I had impressed the Master. _

The brothers were my family, along with Master Eraqus. I didn't know of my past. _I was lost to my original home. _I only remember those empty yellow eyes of the Heartless.

Logan and Jackson had lost their home too. We were all orphans that Eraqus has taken under his tutelage.

_I don't even remember my own home; Radiant Garden. _I remember stories that everyone told me. How beautiful and green everything was but to not be able to recall that. To know my real family, it hurt. _I do love my family now…_ but to think there were others out there who cared for just as much— I needed to find them.

Becoming a Keyblade Master, it's what I wanted most in life. I could find them, I could help them.

_I had to pass the Mark of Mastery Exam. _

I studied the best I could. Learning all the spells in the collection of books the library held. I was much younger than the boys, yet I could make up for my physical strength in magic. I had to prove that I deserved the title of _"Master"_ even if I was _too young. _

"I will keep Master Yen Sid in contact, you show a lot of skill in spells particularly. He would be pleased to see your progress." I was torn from my thoughts as Master Eraqus stepped away.

"Thank you— for the opportunity, Master." I trailed off. My mind still lingered in a past I didn't know. I looked on as he made his way for Logan.

* * *

_**A/N: A bit short on this one but I promise it doesn't end there. There is still so much more to cover. **_

_**~the_titan_that_never_was **_


	4. Chapter IV

_**Innocent Times — Logan**_

"You've grown so much, to see your skills you've adapted to astounds me." The Master had interrupted.

"But—" he paused. "You are still too rash in your thinking. The dangers you will face as a keyblade master are unlike any other you have seen before. You need to be able to focus and plan." He explained.

"I understand." I nodded.

"I know you care very much for your brother and Celina, as do I. You protect them with your light, Logan. I believe that you are strong enough to do so. You just need to think before acting, then you will have the makings of a true master." He smiled.

"Thank you, Master Eraqus."

"You are free to prepare as you please for the rest of today. Rest, study or train. Just make sure you keep the other two out of trouble." He chuckled walking back to staircase.

I still need to work on my studies, the others will surpass me if I'm not careful.

Becoming a Keyblade Master would give me the strength I need to remedy the past. I could be strong enough to prevent something like that from ever happening again. I never want anyone to go through the pain and darkness my brother and I have faced.

I'll protect others too.

"Logan!" Celina interrupted my thoughts. "Are we done with training for today?" She asked, approaching. She must have noticed I stopped after the Master left.

"Yeah, he cut us some slack today. I guess he believes we're ready." I laughed nervously.

"Well, you certainly sound confident." She smirked, "what did he have to say to you, hmm?" She questioned standing on her toes to reach my height as she jabbed her index finger at me.

"Same thing as he always does." I felt my face flush slightly as she huffed, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"And what have we here?" Jackson had walked over to us. "You're not pestering Logan again are you, Cel?" He laughed lightly.

"Of course not but it seems he's the only one that's falling behind now." She spun around to face my brother.

"What no I'm not—" I defended myself.

"Well, since we are free for the rest of the day I believe I'm going to turn in early." Jackson interrupted starting away from us.

"Where you do think you're going Jacky?" Celina stepped in front of him.

"I'm tired, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Jackson answered flatly. I couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't being fully truthful. Over the last few weeks I noticed he seemed to drag on through training. Once I noticed him sneaking out late at night. I was always curious what was going on.

Maybe he was seeing someone?

"Well you're no fun at all, lazy bum. I had something planned for all of us." Celina pouted.

"Such as?" I raised a brow, facing her. My thoughts pulled back to our conversation.

"Oh you'll see." She smiled, taking off up the path to the summit. "Last one there handles all the chores tomorrow!" She shouted running along.

"That's not even fair!" I pushed Jackson aside, following after her.

"Really? I'm not going to let some childish—" Jackson started.

"Come on, Jack this might be our last evening as apprentices." I stopped turning back to him.

"Won't be yours." He smirked rushing past me. "You'll be late to your own exam tomorrow." He laughed, gaining a headstart on me.

"Oh that dirty—" I raced after him, it was close but I still wound up in last place.

"About time you boys showed up." Celina laughed turning away from the view. By now, the stars were beginning to peek out one by one. Even if we did find ourselves here every evening the scene was just as breathtaking as it was the day before.

"Well, n-now what's this surprise you wanted to show us?" Jackson asked breathlessly.

Celina turned from us again to gaze at the sky before us. "Is it true that each star out there is a different world?"

"So I've heard." I answered, finally able to catch my breath.

"To think my home is out there somewhere… I want to see them all." She continued. "I always found the night sky fascinating. Other worlds, new places to explore." Her face lit up with each word, I knew that she did come from another world. She wanted to know her past.

"You brought us up here to look at the same stars we see everyday?" Jackson remarked.

I glared at him. He always knew the best way to ruin the moment.

"No silly!" She playfully punched him. "We used to sit and search for the constellations. I thought maybe that's what we could do. Since we won't know what our Mark of Mastery Exam will entail." She smiled, taking her usual spot on the retaining wall.

I took my place next to her, glancing back at my brother. Something wasn't right, he isn't normally this antisocial.

"Come on now, don't be a jerk." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh, alright." He gave in with a slight smile.

"This isn't the only reason I brought us up here." Celina fished through her pockets. "I made these myself. A little luck for tomorrow." She smiled, holding out a small cut of ribbon.

"And what exactly is that? Don't tell me you want me to tie my hair with a cute little bow." I snorted.

"Fine then. No ribbon for you." She turned away, handing Jackson his.

"Not only are they good luck charms but they keep us together. No matter what happens or how far apart we become, we'll always be entwined together. I may have also worked in some of my magic into to them too. Meaning they also give us a little boost with our skills." She added, turning back to me. "They may seem like a girly trinket but this will be your best accessory you ever own. So long as you're wearing it, the effects won't fade away." She finally handed me my ribbon.

"Thank you— this is thoughtful Cel."

It did worry me even though we had been through training for so long, our exam could be anything. We could be separated, tested on our individual strength, this could be the last time we sit under the same stars together… at least for some time.

"Thank you." Jackson quietly added, standing up. "Like I said earlier, I'm turning in for the night. I'll see you two tomorrow, best of luck for everyone." Before either of us could speak, he was already gone.

"It's not like him to actually go to sleep early. What's with your brother?" Celina stood up, stretching.

"I'm not sure." I partially lied, I couldn't be sure she knew he was sneaking out at night to do whatever it was he was doing.

"Whatever it is, he needs to get it together." She chuckled.

"Right…" I glanced back to the overlook, watching the stars. I was alone now after Celina left. Something was different about Jackson.

* * *

_**Ooh that boy might be getting into something he shouldn't. We'll find out soon enough in the next chapter. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and welcome! **_


	5. Chapter V

_**Oooh, next chapter is about DARKNESS. It's there there in the chapter title. **_

* * *

Darkness Awakened — Jackson

"Entwined together…" I thought back to what Celina had said. Both her and Logan mean a lot to me— losing them would be devastating. I'm still too weak, I have to practice more.

I left them to wait it out until everyone was asleep before I went back to practice.

She was right, this little ribbon made me feel stronger but it still wasn't enough to protect them. I adjusted my new accessory, admiring the work she had put into it.

I could summon a passage of darkness. It was dangerous to cross through, given that this could lead to me losing my heart. The Heartless grew stronger with emotions, I would be walking right into my death. I have to be careful. There are other ways I can use my power to my advantage. This was my secret. My way of redemption from cowering away. I had to do this.

I sat quietly, waiting until Celina had returned to her own room.

I hadn't heard Logan yet and began to become impatient.

What if he knew? Surely he wouldn't tell the Master...

I paced around the room until I finally heard him turn in for the night. Gathering all my equipment I would need, I carefully listened to make sure no one would follow me. I headed out, bringing my chaser armor this time.

I didn't want to think about getting caught. I would be in serious trouble.

Master Eraqus once told me of a keyblade wielder he knew that was able to use darkness as well as light. I couldn't become victim to my darkness. Wielding darkness was dangerous but if kept in balance, I could be strong. Strong enough to protect my family from anything that would befall us.

I moved along, sneaking far from anyone who may still be awake. The Forecourt was empty and quiet this late at night. I wasn't a stranger to sneaking out, I had done this many times. I had paths and plans mentally mapped out and as far as I knew, no one was aware of my adventures.

I turned off the worn path that lead up to the summit. The open spot I had called my training area for some time remained hidden from the others. Concealed from view the mouth of the cave was perfect, enclosed but it still had enough room for what I needed to do.

We were hardly granted practice with our amor but now I had the chance. I activated it, summoning my keyblade as well. Just a brisk walk that's all, I cut down anything in my way.

I held out my hand and the portal swirled to life, the darkness fading off of it. I took a deep breath, preparing to face my fears. I still remember the heartless. How they scampered around, fading into shadows and appearing again. Those creatures without hearts or a care for the people they take…

Logan is all I have left from my family. Our Mother and Father saved us as we ran and hid from the darkness. I'm not running anymore. If I can do this, then I will be able to protect them.

I stepped forward not really knowing what I would face. The portal I had previously opened during sparring was just a test, I wasn't in it long enough to even be exposed to anything.

Alright, come and get me. I exhaled sharply, closing the path behind me. I didn't know where I was, more of a place in between.

Surprisingly, I could see. There was a strange low light that emitted, the dark swirling emptiness was before me. I suppose you can't have darkness without light.

Before I could finish my thought, I could feel there was something nearby. Bracing for anything I quickly spun around, not seeing the source I shook it off as my nerves. "Guess it was nothing." I quietly chuckled.

I walked some before the feeling returned. The air turned bitterly cold around me, the strange sensation left my hair on end. A dark shape suddenly shot up, clawing me to the nonexistent ground.

I managed to escape its grasp, my attacker revealed as a tall a nimble creature. It's movement was nearly human, the unforgiving empty eyes were enough to make me want to forget my cause altogether. My heart raced, I wanted to run.

No, no. This is something you need to do. I reassured myself.

Keyblade in hand, I studied my opponent. It followed me knowing I was just another lost heart to claim. It sunk back into the ground, attacking just as it did before. I blocked just in time, stunning it momentarily. I took my chance to attack, slashing quickly before stepping away again.

Once again it followed the same pattern. I ducked out of the way, some distance from the heartless. It still felt so strong. This was just one… how could I ever face more?

Enough of this. I found strength to summon a spell, like Celina did. The fire igniting before the strangely dark blast hit my target. It disappeared, the chilled air now settling.

"Dark… fire?" I questioned my own skills. I couldn't explain why I had an affinity for darkness. It was always there, deep in my mind, controlling me ever so slightly.

Perhaps, this was enough for now.

I turned my back to reopen the portal only to find that it wouldn't appear.

"What?" Fear shook me to my core. I was trapped here. I won't be able to escape.

"I— can't-" I took a step back in shock, the temperature fell almost immediately. "No, I won't let it happen like this."

Multiple different shadows popped up this time. Much smaller than the previous one. Still heartless creatures, that much was evident of the eyes.

One shot forward, it's claws scraping against my armor as I braced with my arm. I countered, slicing across it, the body practically exploded in front of me.

Well, at least these smaller ones are easier to defeat.

The small shadows surrounded me, a few attacking at a time. I had already taken a majority of them out. With just a few left they scattered, sinking into the ground.

"Come out already!" I swung at one nearby, sure of hitting my target. It seemed they were immune to physical attacks while they were merely shadows.

"Maybe magic?" I asked myself keeping my distance from them.

I released another fire blast, the blaze scorching the strange ground leaving the heartless unharmed. "Well, you can't hide forever." I frowned, watching each one.

I waited for the opportune moment, attacking as the remaining few popped up. Soon it was quiet, no longer cold.

"O-okay now I need to leave." I laughed nervously to myself, breathless from the fight.

I tried opening the portal once more, this time the darkness finally fading in. Well that's a relief… I sighed stepping back through. I was met with the familiar scent of home. It felt as if I had been gone forever. To think I would have trapped myself there, no one knowing where I was. I shouldn't do this. It was practice nonetheless but it was far too dangerous for me to do this in secret.

Now in proper light, I could see that my armor had taken more damage than I originally thought. The scrapes and dents fairly visible. This is bad… if anyone were to see this— I immediately returned to my casual wear. I rushed back through the Forecourt, sneaking around until I had made it back through the winding hallways.

That's enough practice for a while. Now that I've got a good understanding of my skill, I can continue to hide my true power.

I had miraculously returned to my own room without being caught. It was a wonder that no one knew by now. This- is a power I shouldn't have. Why was I given this?

Even though I had been gone roughly an hour, I was exhausted. Thoughts and nightmares plagued me all night until morning. The morning of my Mark of Mastery Exam.

* * *

_**A/N: Jackson, you deserve all the nightmares for doing dangerous stuff when you know it's bad. Shame, shame. Anywho, long chapter up next! We finally get to see a Mark of Mastery Exam and some new faces! Thank you in advance for the kind words of encouragement, every review and follow is greatly appreciated!**_

_**—the_titan_that_never_was**_


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Finally, the Mark of Mastery Exam is happening. Read on to see what the Exam will hold.

* * *

Sanctuary — Celina

Jackson was first to leave last night… Logan was right, something was going on with him.

It was strange, I hadn't known him for as long as Logan did but I considered them both my brothers. Jackson had vastly improved his skills in just a month, I tried just as hard— he had to be training differently than how we were taught.

I didn't really want to get involved, with our exam so soon but deep down I felt like I should have.

I was awake and dressed before either of them.

"Come on! If you don't hurry up you'll be late!" I knocked loudly on Logan's door as I shouted. Thumps resonated throughout the hallway as he stumbled out of bed.

"Ugh, I-I'm up. You don't have to be so loud." Logan mumbled tiredly.

I glanced down the hallway, Jackson's door was closed as usual.

I walked over, reaching up to knock. "I'm awake." He interrupted before I could knock.

"Well, you're in the same boat as your brother. You'll be late if you don't get ready now." I warned.

I went back down the hallway, stopping by Logan's room. He was half dressed and asleep again.

"Logan!" I found a spare shoe just by the door, tossing it at him. "If you aren't going to be on time, then I'll leave without you!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I double checked my room, making sure I had everything in order. Peeking by Logan's room again, he wasn't quite ready yet. Jackson's door still remained closed. Why was he so distant lately?

I stayed true to my word, leaving the boys behind.

As I approached the Throne Room, I could hear the Master speaking along with two other voices I didn't recognize. They must be his acquaintances he spoke of.

I stopped immediately, peering around the corner before entering. Two men, around the same age as Master Eraqus conversed with one another.

One wore mostly blue, the other clad in black.

"Your apprentices are late, Eraqus. This does not look well on them." The man in black chuckled.

Oh no! I'm late.

I quickly jumped out from my hiding spot. "I-I'm here, Master Eraqus." My face burning with embarrassment as I bowed.

The other two men glared as they watched me. Just before Master Eraqus could address me, we could hear the stampede that was Logan and Jackson rushing to the Throne Room.

Logan entered first, immediately stopping causing Jackson to collide with him. We're doomed, we've already failed. I grimaced at what was to come.

"Lovely of you to join us, boys." Master Eraqus calmly smiled.

He didn't scold us. I wasn't sure if he was furious or attempting to contain his laughter.

They scurried to take their places beside me, incoherently spewing apologies.

"What a— lively bunch of apprentices you have here." The man in blue spoke up. "I've heard tale of their antics, but never believed them to be nothing more than tall tales."

"It has been a learning experience for all of us. They are my first apprentices after all but I would expect better behavior out of all of them. There will be repercussions, for now we have a Mark of Mastery Exam to tend to." Master Eraqus stepped up to the middle throne, the other two following to either side and taking a seat.

"I have asked my old friends, Masters Xehanort and Yen Sid to aid me today. Your Mark of Mastery Exam will be far from traditional." He gestured to each one, Master Xehanort's gaze resting on Jackson while we listened.

It was unsettling to say the least. While Master Eraqus and Yen Sid appeared to have their similarities, Master Xehanort was different. He had an aura about him, I couldn't quite place where I felt this before. It felt more like a dream than anything.

"With threats of darkness encroaching, your Mark of Mastery will prove your skills of working together. You will first combat targets, and then one another but this does not entail who becomes Master. I have discussed with my acquaintances, who have suggested we extend the exam. You will be traveling to other worlds and given the task of finding the darkness' source in said worlds, to stop a threat in advance. Once that darkness is vanquished, only then will you have the chance to be named Master keyblade wielder." Master Eraqus explained.

"You will be facing darkness none of you know yet and may very well be unknown to us." Master Xehanort spoke up.

"As masters ourselves, we will help you if you see the need. Each of us have different skills as do you three. This Exam will not be easy and as Master Xehanort said you will be up against tough trials." Master Yen Sid added. I quietly nodded in agreement.

"As my friends have explained once we fully assess your skills with combat, we will see you off to your first destination." He paused momentarily. "Now for the beginning of the exam, I ask that you take your places."

We stood at separate ends of room. We had prepared for this for some time. I knew this day meant everything to us and with such a rough start, we had to put a better impression on our masters than we did.

Master Eraqus summoned light orbs and they swirled around to the middle of the room. I looked to each face, Jackson seemed exhausted already. It was painfully obvious that he didn't get a lot of sleep. Logan was over his morning tiredness and looked more determined than ever.

"You may begin." Master Eraqus gave the signal. The orbs flew at a much faster rate, able to attack with bursts of light.

The masters watched quietly, each one taking a liking to us. Master Eraqus watched Logan carefully, as did Master Xehanort with Jackson. Master Yen Sid eyed me as I stuck with my spell casting.

Master Eraqus had told me of a keyblade wielder he knew, they used powerful magic and eventually gave up the keyblade altogether for spells. Was this Master Yen Sid he spoke of? It was such an honor to be able share a room with this powerful Sorcerer.

I kept myself calm and collected, I needed to focus. Logan had already powered through several orbs and Jackson had taken down a few already.

I solely used magic, taking as many of the orbs as I could while still keeping a level head of my attack patterns. Soon the orbs disappeared and we were left standing.

"Now, just as you have done in the past, you three will face each other in combat. This is not a test of strength alone but your willingness to think and act quickly against a skilled opponent." Master Eraqus explained the next part of our exam.

Whatever trick Jackson pulled yesterday won't work this time. We aren't out in the open and now we have three Masters watching over us. I watched as he settled in his spot across from me, leaving Logan to my right.

It doesn't matter who wins here… this is just for us to show off. Any and all spells were welcomed. So long as we didn't use recovery items, we could go all out.

"And, begin!" I barely heard the Master give the command. I was so focused on planning out my spells.

Both the boys attacked me first. Of course they would. "Hey, this isn't fair!" I dodged away from Logan's swing as Jackson jumped in.

They both attempted to attack again. They were predictable as always. I smirked, knowing I had caught them. "Reflect!" I shouted the spell. With little time for either of them to react they were met with an invisible barrier, recoiling backwards, leaving Logan to stumble over his feet.

I dodged away from Jackson, my sight set on him for the next spell. I knew of the more powerful spells, but I wasn't able to get much practice with them. I wouldn't intentionally harm him. I only needed to tire both of them out.

"Freeze!" Without notice I shot the cold blast at him. Just as I did during our practice yesterday only with a different, more powerful spell. He remained frozen on the spot.

By now, Logan had fully recovered. He seemed frustrated that I had bested him again. The Master was right, he still needed to work on his skills with magic.

He jumped, attacking from above.

"Wind!" Without thinking I had rushed under him, using a rarely used attack. It sent him nearly to the roof.

"Ahhh! C-Celina." Was all he managed on the way down. He attempted to right himself midair but it wouldn't be enough. Quick thinking, I used a weak blizzard spell, the snow now cushioning his fall. I'm sure it still hurt but he seemed grateful for what I had done.

"S-sorry." I mumbled an apology, helping him up.

"Look out!" He shouted, pushing me away as a burst of fire flew past us. My spell didn't last as long as I thought it would.

"D-don't f-freeze me ever a-again." Jackson could hardly speak from shivering. He rushed for me and Logan, using fire based attacks. Using what he could to warm himself from the effect of my spell.

We continued on for some time, each of us all easing out of our comfort zones. I began to use more physical attacks as the boys tried their hand at magic. I was beginning to feel drained having expended all my energy on spells. I could tell they were wearing down too.

"You three have fought wonderfully." Master Eraqus finally spoke up. "You have shown us enough of your skills and we have come to a consensus on what is next for you." He stepped down, approaching us.

"Thank you, Master." We answered in unison, albeit a little breathless. I had hoped with this, we have proven our worth.

"You will have a moment's reprieve to rest, then each of us would like to speak to you." He paused momentarily. "For now you are dismissed, please return once you have prepared."

"Understood." Logan answered.

Master Eraqus simply smiled before stepping back over to the others.

"I much rather would have been thrown through the ceiling than frozen solid." Jackson chuckled, making his way back towards his room.

"Hey, it was an accident, alright?" I laughed. "Although, I will admit it was pretty funny."

"Maybe for you it was. I had fully accepted my death once I knew how far back down I'd have to fall." Logan interrupted, following after Jackson.

"Well, now you know don't surprise me like that." I chuckled, my laughter finally subsiding.

Even though we had to fight, we still cared for one another. I think this is what it means to be a keyblade wielder, protecting those you care for.

I made my way back to my room as well. Something didn't quite settle with me. It got unbearably cold as I neared my door with no sign of the brothers, I expected some petty prank.

"Very funny guys." Opening my door, the dim light revealed someone I didn't recognize.

"Who are—" I started.

"Oooo, lacy. Wonder who you could be wanting to wear these for, maybe the tall moose man?" She turned around, my face immediately paling in response.

"Y-you should leave right now." I warned, my voice shook from embarrassment. A stranger in my room, rummaging through my intimates with the gumption to assume I took interest in Logan!

She stood there quietly. I had never seen the likes of her before. Long dark hair, piercing golden eyes, strange black clothes. It was obvious she was not from here.

Her face lit up with a smile as she stood firm.

"G-give me that." I rushed for her, ripping the delicates away from her.

No sooner than I encountered her, she suddenly disappeared. Darkness enveloping her as she left.

"Cel, who were you talking—"

"Logan!" I screeched as I turned around, my underwear still in hand. I couldn't have been sure how red my face was but it was enough that Logan understood to leave.

"I-I should go now." He awkwardly turned on his heel, quickly rushing back down the hallway.

I slammed the door, turning back to my room. Not much was out of place, save for the open dresser drawer.

I couldn't have imagined that… there's no way.

"Perhaps it's stress over the exam." I softly reassured myself, uncertain if what I had just witnessed was real or not. Regardless, no one knew. I couldn't tell the Master what happened…

I tidied up, taking a moment to gather some spare items I had, using them to replenish my energy.

Not wanting to dwell on possible insanity, I focused on returning to my Mark of Mastery Exam. Back in the Throne Room, I found Master Eraqus and Yen Sid.

"Celina, you've shown remarkable skills with the arcane arts. I look forward to seeing you progress more." Master Yen Sid greeted me.

"It's such an honor for your praise, Master." I thanked him.

"Granted all three of you were late to begin your exam, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I have been harsh in your training lately, I know that it can be tiring." Master Eraqus added. "As for what we wanted to speak to you about, you are the first to join us. With such a skill in magic, we expect that you are able to hold your power responsibly and as such, Master Yen Sid would like to bestow you a gift of sorts."

"As you travel to other worlds, it is very important that you keep yourself unseen from its inhabitants. The World Order is something to protect. Not everyone knows of other worlds, so I will grant you the power to transform yourself and your peers. With ease of travel, you are able to complete your task much more sufficiently. Along with this, the last part of your exam involves you to travel, myself and my acquaintances would be more than welcome to aid you three in anyway we can." Master Yen Sid continued where Eraqus left off.

"Thank you, I know I will use this power responsibly." I accepted the ability, thanking him once more.

"Once we have spoken to Jackson and Logan, you will be briefed on the final portion of your exam, for now you are free until we have spoken to them" Master Eraqus added.

"Understood, Master." I grinned. I was so close, their praise meant the world to me. Becoming a keyblade master is my life's goal. Then finally, I could find the truth about my past.

* * *

A/N: I would like to give a special thank you to Daughter of Kyne for putting up with my nonsense and helping me with this project along with the continued support and reviews! Along with granting me permission to cameo Celina's "visitor", all aspects of her character belongs Daughter of Kyne. Our mysterious girl will have her time to shine, so don't fret. We will learn more about her as we progress.

All reviews and criticism are welcome. Thank you in advance for your continued support!

~the-titan-that-never-was


	7. Chapter VII

_**Up to chapter seven now I believe? We delve more into Logan this chapter. We also get to meet some familiar albeit, small faces. Stay tuned!**_

* * *

_**In Your Hand, Take This Key — Logan**_

_That was weird. _I tried shaking the image from my mind. I had to focus on the exam. _But— Celina… _

I rushed out. I needed to get to the shop, I was short on supplies. Not knowing where we would go, it would be best to restock.

There weren't many people who lived in the _Land of Departure _but there were enough that I didn't know everyone. The Master was always looking after those in need, including children.

I purchased what I needed and stepped away. Only to have two small children rush by me as they played, I ended up dropping most of my supplies to avoid hurting them.

"S-sorry." The boy spoke up as the girl trailed behind him.

"Oh, it's alright." I smiled, picking up the bag at my feet. "Where are your parents?" I asked. They seemed rather young to be in the market by themselves.

They stepped away, falling silent. "Logan… you should go." I met Celina as she reached to pick up the remaining bottles and potions.

"Sorry about him. He can be a little— dumb sometimes." she laughed.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Do you two play here often?" Cel asked the children.

"Yes. All the time with Aqua!" The boy smiled, looking to the girl as they stepped closer to Celina.

She knelt down to their heights. "I tell you what, I'm free for a bit. I see you like to fight with your _keyblades_, how would you two like to spar with me?" She pointed to their small wooden keyblades they gripped to.

_They were orphans… just like me and Jackson. I didn't mean to upset them. I remember what it was like and they were even younger than I was. _

"You can fight me too!" I laughed, setting the bag down off to the side. I had hoped to make it up to them.

"You're mean! We don't want to fight you." The boy sneered at me, stepping behind Celina.

"Oh come on, he's not so bad." Celina laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Okay, fine." He slowly walked over to me, holding out his keyblade. It was nearly too big for him but the held on to it easily.

I summoned my keyblade, his face lit up with a smile.

"I'm going to be a keyblade master!" He exclaimed, reaching up to touch the hand guard of mine. "Aqua too!" He looked back to her.

Cel had summoned her's as well, the girl admiring it. "Alright, you two go stand over there, me and Logan will stay here." She nodded to me. As small as these children were it did worry me they were alone.

"On your mark, go!" Celina shouted as the kids attacked us, using "_magic_" and various attacks to defeat us. Aqua had pinned for me first, I pretended to be injured, giving her more chances to beat me.

"Oh n-no I have been defeated." I fell to my knee, rolling to my side with a smile.

"L-logan?" Aqua walked over to make sure I was alright. I opened my eyes, giving her a wink. She erupted with giggles.

"You have bested, me keyblade master—" Celina had "_fallen" _as well, the boy standing over her triumphantly.

"Terra, Terra we did it!" Aqua ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. He attempted to struggle away but gave in to her affections.

We both sat back up, laughing as well.

"What are you two doing?" We both stopped, turning around to find Jackson had joined us.

"We were just defeated by the strongest keyblade masters ever, you should have seen them!" Celina pointed to the pair now sparring with themselves.

"You mean Terra and Aqua?" He replied.

"You know them?" I questioned, dusting myself off as I got up.

"The Master has been looking after them for some time. It's kind of strange though, you're a dead ringer for Terra, Logan. If I didn't know any better I'd say we were related to him." Jackson laughed.

"It's all in the hair." He snorted, pulling on my ponytail as he brushed by me.

"H-hey—" I started after my brother.

"Logan, have you spoken to the Master yet?" Celina interrupted.

_Oh no, I had completely forgotten!_

"I gotta go!" I grabbed my bag and dashed back to the Forecourt and to the Throne Room.

The other Masters had gone about their afternoon, leaving Master Eraqus to wait for me. "I-I'm sorry to have kept you waiting—" I profusely begun to apologize, winded from running.

"No need for apologies Logan, it's alright." He interrupted. "I understand that you needed time to prepare for your journey."

"You wanted to speak to me about something?" I asked.

"Yes." He stepped over to the middle throne. "In watching your combat today, I am impressed with your skills. You have improved so much. I do worry for your— brother. While he is strong, I feel he has become distant to us and may even be hiding something. He reminds me so much of a friend…" He trailed off in thought, taking a seat again.

_Friend? Could he mean Master Xehanort? _

"Master?" I interrupted.

"Keep a watchful eye on both your brother and Celina. You are the strongest together, don't lose that bond you hold, and keep balance among the three of you. Jackson holds much darkness within him and he may not even know." He explained.

"I understand, Master. I will protect the balance." I replied.

"Even a shred of darkness can poison the most powerful warrior of light. If he were to fall— I hope it would not come to this, but I ask that you will be the one to resolve that." He chose his words carefully.

_If Jackson is claimed by darkness… no I couldn't do that. _

"But Master Eraqus—" I started.

"To end one's life for the sake of the light is a sacrifice that must be made."

"There must be another way! I won't let that situation happen." I interrupted.

"Light is the source of life. If Jackson is claimed by his darkness, you put the light at risk everywhere." His tone had changed, he was stern and I knew not to push the matter.

"Understood." I quietly mumbled. _This wasn't a sacrifice I was willing to make. There would be another way. Jackson is strong. We've faced darkness before and we'll do it again; we're in this together. _

Silence hung heavy in the air.

"What do you know of your Father, Logan?" He asked, changing the subject.

"My Father?" I echoed. _It was an odd question to ask, given I only had the faint memory of my past. _"He was a kind man, he loved his family… he and my Mother both sacrificed themselves for Jackson and myself."

Flashes of that night still haunted me to this day. They came and went as nightmares.

The Master was silent for some time.

"I know the past still haunts you, Logan. You lost someone very dear to you that night… I have lost someone as well. Making a sacrifice to save those you care about is the toughest decision to make as a person but it is something that must be done." He was different, a sadness washed over the room with his words.

_He was right… we don't know the strength of darkness or what could happen to my brother. Saving Celina and myself if he were to be claimed would be best. There had to be a way to get him back though. I'll still watch out for both of them. _

"I think I understand, Master Eraqus." I agreed quietly.

He nodded silently. "Your task is to watch over the others. Keep the light strong, Logan."

"Thank you, Master." I gave a solemn bow.

"Now that everyone has been granted their tasks, I ask that you fetch Celina and Jackson so you can begin the final portion of your Mark of Mastery." He smiled gently, stepping away.

_Protect the light… _

The last I had seen them was in the market. I went back, not finding them. I spied Terra and Aqua together as they rested for a bit in the shade of a tree. As I approached them, they excitedly got up to meet me.

"Logan! You're training to be a keyblade master?" Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah." I smiled, kneeling down. "I may have to go away for a while. Have you seen my friends?" I asked him, hoping for an answer.

"The scary old man found Jacky and they went to talk." Aqua spoke up.

"Scary man?" I asked her, confused.

"Master _Zeesnort_?" She questioned, thinking for a moment, these two were incredibly observant for their age but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you know where they went?" I turned back to Terra.

He frowned, shaking his head.

_I wonder what Master Xehanort wanted to talk to Jackson about? _

I looked to them again. These children were so happy, despite having lost their families as well. _So full of light— _

"Terra, why do you want to be a keyblade master?" I asked him.

"To protect Aqua of course!" He smiled.

"Aqua, I want you to find Celina." I grinned, hoping she would obey — she immediately rushed off.

Terra watched as she was out of sight.

"Terra, I want you to protect Aqua with your light." I summoned my keyblade with a smile.

_With us gone, there wouldn't be anyone to protect them. Terra was strong, with the right power he could. It was strange, I did see so much of myself in him. _

_Keyblade masters chose their successors with this rite of passage. _

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." I held out my keyblade, the hand guard facing him. If the light chose him, my keyblade would remain in his hand.

He seemed hesitant at first, but slowly reached his hand forward, wrapping around the grip. I released it, the weight alone nearly causing him to drop it altogether.

I watched in awe as he struggled with the weight, just barely able to wield my keyblade.

"Look at that! You have the makings of a great master, Terra." I smiled, excited.

_I had chosen a new wielder. _

He drug the blade back to me. "Although, it will take some time for you to grow into it." I laughed, summoning it back to my hand.

"Logan!" Celina rushed over to me keyblade in hand, Aqua right behind her.

"What's wrong?" She glanced around, as if looking for something, she lowered her keyblade, Aqua hiding by her leg now as she held onto her keyblade.

"Aqua, you told her something was wrong, didn't you?" I gave her a smirk as she practically hid behind Celina now.

Celina laughed, her keyblade disappearing. "Logan, if you wanted to talk me, don't send a child to do it." She bent down to ruffle Aqua's hair. She then stepped over, playfully punching my arm as we both burst into laughter.

"Master Eraqus says that everyone has been spoken to and we're to return so that we could finish the exam." I explained, my laughter subsided for the time being.

"Jackson left with Master Xehanort sometime ago. Hopefully they know to go back to the Throne Room." She added.

"Right… perhaps we should return ourselves?" I suggested.

"Alright, I'll meet you there!" She smiled, dashing off. Once she was out of sight, I turned back to the Terra.

"Remember what I said." My voice stern.

He simply gave an understanding nod.

"This isn't a goodbye, but it may be some time before we return. We need a capable keyblade master to protect our home. So you had better be good for the Master." I smiled before heading away too.

Once back to the Throne Room, we met with the Masters again. Jackson and Celina were both present.

_This was the final part of the exam, afterwards we would all be named Masters._

* * *

_**Well now, no one is named master yet, we still have some ways to go for that. ;) I'll get to that once we cover our new worlds. **_


End file.
